yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
YuYu Hakusho Tales: Two Shot
Two Shots! The Two-Shots chapter is about the first meeting between Hiei and Kurama. This chapter wasn't adapted in the anime version. The chapter starts with a group of boys heading to a so-called haunted doll's factory which was recently burned in a fire, and killed many workers. They head out there to check the rumours and tease one of the guys of being scared. Suddenly he screams and points behind them, ending the scene.The next scene shows some kids discussing the disappearance in their class; enter middle school Kurama. Maya, one of the girls of the class starts to discuss the disappearances with Kurama who doesn't seems to be interested in it, stating that they had run away from home (although he speculates about it after class). The attention Maya gives to Kurama makes one of the guys jealous and he throws an eraser at him when his classmate states that he is jealous because Maya loves Kurama. Kurama, however, catches the eraser without even turning. After class a slime like demon, whom Kurama addresses as "The Hedoki," threatens Kurama saying that he had an ally even Kurama couldn't defeat and that they were going to take over the city. Kurama, saying that he had warned the Hedoki about killing him, threatens him. He then thinks that "when a dumbass comes back to attack there must be a reason, he must have a powerful ally" and decides to fight as he wasn't going to "share" the city. This incident is, however, seen by Maya (who had earlier stated to Kurama that she sometimes saw spirits, although Kurama later states that her sensitivity might have heightened because of his presence). She asks if it was a ghost he was talking to and says that she always knew he was different from the others and dreamed of meeting someone like him. Saying that it was romantic, she confesses that he is her first love and asks for his reply. Kurama, thinking that the truth might put her in danger, says that he can't and apologizes to her. A heart broken Maya says that she understands and prepares to leave when she is stopped by Kurama because "they" had arrived when suddenly someone attacks them. The 'someone' turns out to be Hiei with whom Kurama fights using a blade of grass and draws the battle away from Maya. She, however, is abtucted by the Hedoki who says that she would be a good present for "Master Yatsude". Meanwhile, as the fight progresses, Hiei asks what a skilled guy like Kurama was doing with Yatsude. Surprised, Kurama asks if Yatsude was there and tells Hiei to sheath his weapon as he was just an inhabitant of the city. Hiei is taken aback and says that he got mad too soon and faints due to a wound. In the meantime Maya is taken by the Hedoki to the burnt factory where a large demon with four arms, two protruding from his head is sitting. Seeing that Maya had spiritual powers, he becomes happy and eats the Hedoki who brought her as a 'reward' to him (later acclaiming that he should stick to eating girls as the Hedoki tasted bad). Back at Kurama's house, Hiei wakes up and finds that his wound had closed (courtesy of Kurama). Kurama asks him who Yukina was and what was her connection with Yatsude (Hiei was talking about her in his sleep) saying he must be very daring to go after the demon by himself as he could sense that the Jagan Eye implant had been done recently on him and it left him extremely weakened. Hiei gets angry at this and says he should have killed Kurama and calls him talkitive, then warns him by saying that his naivety was going to cost him one day (as opposed to a thank you). As he prepares to leave and Kurama states that it was still too early, Hiei replies that Yatsude became more powerful as he ate. Kurama asks him his name to which Hiei replies after a pause and leaves. Kurama says that he already had a reputation of a bandit and that he was going to have a tough time against Yatsude before proceeding to the telephone where he receives a call inquiring about Maya. To his horror he finds out that she hadn't returned home and goes after Hiei who asks him his reason. Kurama says that he had his reasons to which Hiei asks if it was for the 'girl'; Kurama tells him to shut up. The two reach the factory and are ambushed by Yatsude. Hiei asks him who the girl of ice was that he ate and Yatsude replies that he doesn't remember, while Kurama asks him where the girl he kidnapped was and he replies by saying that he would give him a hint and shows Kurama a severed limb. An angerd Kurama attacks him along with Hiei but they don't prove to be a match for the demon. Suddenly Hiei disappears behind Kurama and attacks Yatsude from above; he is, however, countered by Yatsude but it turns out that it wasn't Hiei he punched but one of the dolls of the factory. Taking advantage of the opening Kurama and Hiei cut him to pieces. Acknowledging his defeat, Yatsude tells Kurama that Maya was safe and also tells Hiei that he didn't know of a girl of ice saying that if he had eaten her, he wouldn't have lost. On their way back, Kurama carries Maya on his back and uses the Pollen of Forgetfulness to erase the memories of everything that had happened, along with her love for Kurama. Hiei asks him his name saying that he would make an effort to remember it to which Kurama replies. The chapter epilogue states that Maya had forgotten about Kurama and that he and Hiei faced Yusuke a year later. Category:Chapters